wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Prymarchowie
thumb|400px|Imperator i Prymarchowie Prymarchowie (ang. Primarchs), zwani również Patriarchami to 20 legendarnych wojowników Imperatora stworzonych przez niego w drodze modyfikacji genetycznych, zawierających cząstkę jego geniuszu, mocy, charyzmy i osobowości. Zostali stworzeni w tajnym laboratorium w Himalajach pod koniec wojen unifikacyjnych ze specjalnie wyselekcjonowanych genów, które w połączeniu z genami samego Imperatora miały za zadanie stworzyć istoty doskonałe. Wolą Imperatora było, aby te istoty stały na czele jego armii w Wielkiej Krucjacie mającej na celu ponowne zjednoczenie rodzaju ludzkiego i opanowanie galaktyki przez ludzkie Imperium. Wskutek spisku Mrocznych Bogów, którzy dowiedzieli się o planach Imperatora, doszło do wykradzenia przez nich kapsuł, w których Prymarchowie dojrzewali i rozesłania ich przez Osnowę w wielu kierunkach. Podczas podróży przez Immaterium kilka kapsuł rozszczelniło się, przez co do ich wnętrza wdarły się mieszkające poza światem materialnym byty, czyniąc zniszczenie i mutacje w rozwijającym się materiale genetycznym. Każdy z Prymarchów trafił na inną planetę, na których musieli stawiać czoła przeciwnościom losu, a które to doświadczenia ukształtowały ich charakter i wolę. Imperator pomimo niepowodzenia nie załamał się i wykorzystując ich genom stworzył pierwszych pełnoprawnych Kosmicznych Marines, którzy stali się zalążkiem Legionów Pierwszej Fundacji. W miarę odnajdywania kolejnych Patriarchów przez Imperatora, stawali oni na czele swoich Legionów, prowadząc swoich ludzi do wielu zwycięstw. Z biegiem lat ich wady oraz życiowe doświadczenia spowodowały, że połowa z nich obróciła się przeciwko Imperatorowi, powodując największą w ludzkiej historii wojnę domową, która znana jest pod nazwą Herezji Horusa. I Legion thumb|left|Lion El'JonsonPatriarcha Lion El' Jonson: patrz Lion El' Jonson. Legion: Mroczne Anioły. Miejsce odnalezienia: Caliban. Strona konfliktu: lojalista, pozostał wierny Imperatorowi. Status: zaginiony po upadku Calibanu. Pozostaje w uśpieniu (polu statycznym) w latającej twierdzy swojego Legionu - Skale. Wiedzę o tym posiadają jedynie Imperator oraz Czuwający w Mroku, którzy od wieków leczą jego rany. Pewnego dnia ma powrócić i wybaczyć swoim Upadłym Braciom. Zgodnie ze słowami Luthera, dzień ten ma wkrótce nadejść. W chwili obecnej jego rany zostały wyleczone, wyczekuje dnia wezwania na bitwę, w której raz jeszcze poprowadzi swoich wojowników do walki z wrogami Ludzkości. Na podstawie wizji Prymarchów Kapłana Run z Zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków Njala Piewcy Burzy, który zobaczył go śpiącego w Skale, Patriarcha Mrocznych Aniołów powinien wkrótce pojawić się ponownie. II Legion Patriarcha ''nieznany. ''Legion ''nieznany. ''Miejsce odnalezienia: nieznane. Strona konfliktu: brak danych. Status: nieznany. III Legion thumb|left|FulgrimPatriarcha Fulgrim: patrz Fulgrim. Legion: Dzieci Imperatora. Miejsce odnalezienia: Chemos. Strona konfliktu: zdrajca, został Demonicznym Księciem Slaanesha. Status: nieznany, istniały pogłoski, że zginął podczas walk w Oku Grozy, jednakże w związku z najnowszymi informacjami nadal żyje w Oku Terroru, czekając na możliwość ponownego pojawienia się w świecie materialnym. Istnieją pogłoski, że Fulgrim pojawił się podczas 13 Czarnej Krucjaty, masakrując oddziały Gwardii Imperialnej podczas Kakofonii na Extremis Sześć. Prymarcha powrócił również na Istvaan III, zwiedziony tam nagraną i odtwarzaną w nieskończoność wiadomością "Pradawny czeka". Po przybyciu doszło pomiędzy nim a Pradawnym Rylanorem do konfrontacji, w której Drednot został rozerwany na strzępy, co spowodowało detonację niewybuchu bomby wirusowej pozostającej na planecie. Choć Fulgrim przeżył to starcie, jego duma boleśnie ucierpiała. Około początków 41 millenium Fabiusowi Zgorzkniałemu udało się stworzyć doskonałego klona Fulgrima, który w przeciwieństwie do swoich poprzedników, zachował czystość pierwowzoru. Było to zaskoczeniem nawet dla samego Fabiusa, który nie był w stanie stwierdzić, w jaki sposób udało mu się osiągnąć taki efekt. Klon nie tylko rozwijał się w szybkim tempie, ale również zachował pamięć pierwowzoru, w tym o wydarzeniach z okresu Herezji Horusa. Czując smutek i żal z powodu tego, co zostało wtedy uczynione, poprzysiągł odnaleźć swoich braci i przywrócić chwałę Imperium, aby przybrało kształt jaki zaplanował Imperator i marzenia samego Fulgrima. Prymarcha został jednak zdradzony przez Fabiusa i sprzedany Trazynowi Nieskończonemu, bowiem ten obawiał się, iż Patriarcha podąży drogami swojego pierwowzoru. IV Legion thumb|left|PerturaboPatriarcha Perturabo: patrz Perturabo . Legion: Żelaźni Wojownicy. Miejsce odnalezienia: Olympia. Strona konfliktu: zdrajca, został Demonicznym Księciem Chaosu Niepodzielnego. Status: pozostawał w Oku Terroru, rządząc planetą Medrengard. Podczas pobytu w Osnowie przez millenia badał obronę Segmentum Obscurus, torturując porwanych lojalistów oraz tworząc cienką sieć techno-szpiegów, sprawdzając w ten sposób możliwości oraz słabości każdej z twierdz. Po upadku Cadii i utworzeniu się Wielkiego Ryftu, Cicatrix Maledictum, Demoniczny Książe zmobilizował swoje armie i korzystając ze zdobytych informacji oraz swoich niezrównanych umiejętności przypuścił potężny atak na najpotężniejsze twierdze Imperium w Segmentum Obscurus. Tym samym rozpoczęto blokadę Imperium w tym regionie. Mnóstwo ze światów, które dotychczas opierały się wszelkim uderzeniom, padły pod naporem zmutowanych machin prowadzonych przez mistrza sztuki oblężniczej. V Legion thumb|left|Jaghatai KhanPatriarcha Jaghatai Khan:patrz Jaghatai Khan . Legion: Białe Szramy. Miejsce odnalezienia: Mundus Planus (nazywana przez tubylców Chogoris). Strona konfliktu: lojalny, pozostał wierny Imperatorowi. Status: nieznany, zniknął w Pajęczym Trakcie podczas pościgu za Mrocznymi Eldarami. Na podstawie wizji Prymarchów Kapłana Run z Zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków Njala Piewcy Burzy, który zobaczył biały sztorm poruszający się na rydwanie z błyskawic, Patriarcha Białych Szram powinien wkrótce pojawić się ponownie. Po powstaniu Cicatrix Maledictum, Prorocy Burzy zaczęli wyczuwać Khana w osnowie. Wielu żąda od Wielkiego Khana, by rozpocząć łowy mające na celu odnalezienie Khagana. VI Legion thumb|left|Leman RussPatriarcha Leman Russ:patrz Leman Russ . Legion: Kosmiczne Wilki. Miejsce odnalezienia: Fenris. Strona konfliktu: lojalny, pozostał wierny Imperatorowi. Status: nieznany, wyruszył do Oka Terroru celem odnalezienia Drzewa Życia, którego owoce mają przywrócić Imperatora do życia. Ma wrócić na Czas Wilka, czyli ostateczną batalię z siłami Chaosu. Pomimo zmaterializowania się Wulfenów w świecie realnym, co miało zwiastować jego powrót, Kapłan Run Njal Piewca Burzy nie doświadcza wizji Prymarchy pojawiającego się ponownie wśród swych wojowników. To jednak odczytane zostaje jako dobra wróżba, znak, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, skoro ojciec genetyczny Kosmicznych Wilków ma pojawić się dopiero na czas ostatecznej bitwy z Chaosem. VII Legion thumb|left|Rogal DornPatriarcha Rogal Dorn:patrz Rogal Dorn . Legion: Imperialne Pięści. Miejsce odnalezienia: nieznany, spotkał się po raz pierwszy z Imperatorem na Inwit. Strona konfliktu: lojalny, pozostał wierny Imperatorowi. Status: zaginiony (przypuszczalnie martwy), gdy podczas 1 Czarnej Krucjaty dokonywał szturmu na okręt Miecz Świętokradztwa. Imperialne Pięści odzyskały jedynie jego dłoń, która w chwili obecnej stanowi cenną relikwię. Na jej kościach swoje imię wypisuje każdy nowo mianowany Mistrz Zakonu. Jego śmierć jest o tyle prawdopodobna, że podczas pierwszego spotkania z Konradem Curze, ten drugi doświadczył wizji jego śmierci z rąk setki morderców, przypuszczalnie podczas szturmu na okręt Miecz Świętokradztwa. VIII Legion thumb|left|Konrad CurzePatriarcha Konrad Cur''ze': patrz Konrad Curze '''Legion: Władcy Nocy. Miejsce odnalezienia: Nostramo. Strona konfliktu: zdrajca, nie był podporządkowany żadnemu z Bogów Chaosu, wykorzystywał tylko ich moce do siania terroru. Status: zginął, zgładzony przez imperialną zabójczynię M'Shen w swojej fortecy. IX Legion thumb|left|SanguiniusPatriarcha Sanguinius: patrz Sanguinius Legion: Krwawe Anioły. Miejce odnalezienia: Baal. Strona konfliktu: lojalny, pozostał wierny Imperatorowi. Status: zginął podczas oblężenia Terry z rąk Horusa. X Legion thumb|left|Ferrus ManusPatriarcha Ferrus Manus:patrz Ferrus Manus . Legion: Żelazne Dłonie. Miejsce odnalezienia: Medusa. Strona konfliktu: lojalny, pozostał wierny Imperatorowi. Status: zginął zgładzony przez Fulgrima, jednakże nigdy nie odnaleziono jego ciała, stąd jego żołnierze wierzą, że nadal żyje i powróci, gdy będzie potrzebny. Jego odcięta głowa została jednak podarowana Horusowi po masakrze na Istvaan V przez opętanego przez demona Fulgrima. Podczas Wojny w Pajęczym Trakcie w czasie Herezji Horusa, został na krótko przywrócony do życia przez Imperatora jako lśniący awatar gniewu i śmierci, wspomagający walczących Custodes i Siostry Ciszy w walce z demonami. XI Legion Patriarcha ''nieznany. ''Legion ''nieznany. ''Miejsce odnalezienia: nieznane. Strona konfliktu: brak danych. Status: nieznany. XII Legion thumb|left|AngronPatriarcha Angron: patrz Angron Legion: Pożeracze Światów. Miejsce odnalezienia: nieznane. Strona konfliktu: zdrajca, został Demonicznym Księciem Khorna. Status: żyje w Oku Terroru, uczestnicząc w licznych konfliktach tam toczonych, czekając na możliwość ponownego zstąpienia do krain śmiertelników. Po utworzeniu Wielkiej Wyrwy (Cicatrix Maledictum), dzięki wysiłkowi Zakonu Salamander podczas trzeciej wojny na Armageddonie, udało się powstrzymać rytuał, mający na celu sprowadzenie Demonicznego Księcia do świata, który już raz spłynął krwią wskutek jego wysiłków. XIII Legion thumb|left|Roboute GuillimanPatriarcha Roboute Guilliman: patrz Roboute Guilliman Legion: Ultramarines. Miejsce odnalezienia: Macragge. Strona konfliktu: lojalny, pozostał wierny Imperatorowi. Status: śmiertelnie zraniony przez Fulgrima, pozostawał przez wieki w polu statycznym w Świątyni Pomyślności na Macragge, odwiedzany przez licznych pielgrzymów. Po Upadku Cadii Arcymagos Cawl wraz z pozostałymi ocalałymi dzięki pomocy Eldarów dostaje się na Macragge wraz z tajemniczym ładunkiem zawierającym artefakt pozwalający wskrzesić poległego Patriarchę. Okazuje się, że świat Ultramarines jest w stanie oblężenia przez siły Chaosu. Marneus Calgar po krótkiej naradzie decyduje się zaprowadzić ocalałych z Cadii do świątyni, w której przebywa Prymarcha. Gdy jednak Cawl decyduje się ujawnić swoje zamierzenia. Calgar wpada w furię zakazując wszelkich eksperymentów z usiłowaniem ożywienia Patriarchy. Wtem do Świątyni przebijają się przeważające siły Chaosu, których cel jest jasny- nie dopuścić do odrodzenia Prymarchy i zniszczyć jego ciało. Nieliczni obrońcy podejmują heroiczny bój z wrogami, natomiast Arcymagos wraz z sojuszniczymi Eldarami ignoruje rozkazy Calgara, podłączając jego ciało do urządzenia. W ostatniej chwili przed przełamaniem obrony artefakt będący jednocześnie niezwykłej wytrzymałości zbroją uaktywnia się, a Patriarcha wraca do żywych, wspomagając walczących i bez trudu odpychając szturmujących. W dłoni dzierży miecz samego Imperatora, który teraz obleczony w płomienie staje się synonimem karzącej heretyków siły Imperium. Choć powrócił do świata żywych zdaje sobie sprawę z wagi ciążących na nim zobowiązań, a jednocześnie w sferze fizycznej, choć po śmiertelnym zranieniu nie pozostał ślad, odczuwa ból pulsujący w jego ciele, który promieniuje od środka. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że będzie mu on towarzyszył przez resztę życia. Jego powrót, choć dający nadzieję lojalistom, nie pozostał jednak niezauważony przez Mroczne Potęgi. Prawdziwa batalia dopiero się zaczyna. XIV Legion thumb|left|MortarionPatriarcha Mortarion: patrz Mortarion Legion: Gwardia Śmierci. Miejsce odnalezienia: Barbarus. Strona konfliktu: zdrajca, został Demonicznym Księciem Nurgla. Status: pozostawał w Oku Grozy rządząc planetą w możliwie największym stopniu przypominającą jego rodzimy świat. Po uformowaniu się Wielkiego Ryftu (Cicatrix Maledictum) i zdobyciu przez Nurgla Gwiazd Plagi (ang. Scourge Stars), przeprowadza w jego imieniu olbrzymią ofensywę na Ultramar, nazwaną Wojnami Plagi. Podczas walki krzyżuje broń ze swoim bratem, Roboute Guillimanem, po czym ucieka pod osłoną zdetonowanej bomby wirusowej. XV Legion thumb|left|Magnus CzerwonyPatriarcha Magnus Czerwony: patrz Magnus Czerwony Legion: Tysiąc Synów. Miejsce odnalezienia: Prospero. Strona konfliktu: zdrajca, został Demonicznym Księciem Tzeentcha. Status: przebywał w Oku Grozy na demonicznej planecie, na której Bóg Chaosu osadził ocalałe z pożogi Prospero budynki Miasta Światła. Przygotowując przez millenia plan zemsty na Kosmicznych Wilkach, Magnus w końcówce 41 tysiąclecia przypuścił inwazję siedzibę Zakonu na Fenrisie. Dzięki wspólnemu wysiłkowi sprzymierzeńców oraz Loganowi Grimnarowi, który używając Topora Morkai przesyconego mocą Krwawego Boga, zdołał zranić Magnusa, wyprawa nie zniszczyła w całości Zakonu. Jednakże wskutek zniszczenia planety Midgarii w systemie Fenris, Magnus zdołał przenieść do świata realnego swoją dotychczasową siedzibę w Osnowie, czyli Planetę Czarowników. Dzięki utworzeniu się Cicatrix Maledictum, dla bóstw chaosu pojawiły się nowe możliwości ingerencji w świat materialny. Wskutek machinacji Tzeentcha, zazdrosnego o sukcesy Nurgle, któremu udało się zdobyć tzw. Gwiazdy Plagi (ang. Scourge Stars), Magnus dokonuje inwazji na sektor Stygius, znajdujący się w Segmentum Obscurus. Pomimo rozpaczliwej obrony i pomocy Eldarów, siły Imperium muszą wycofać się z regionu. Dzięki temu, jest on pierwszym światem opanowanym w imieniu Zmieniającego Ścieżki. XVI Legion thumb|left|HorusPatriarcha Horus: patrz Horus Legion: Księżycowe Wilki. Miejsce odnalezienia:Cthonia. Strona konfliktu: zdrajca, obdarzony potęgą przez wszystkich Bogów Chaosu. Status: zginął podczas oblężenia Terry z rąk Imperatora, który unicestwił również jego duszę. Jego wierny kompan Abaddon porwał jego ciało i udał się wraz z nim do Oka Grozy. Tam pozostałości Legionu Księżycowych Wilków utraciły jego ciało, które dzięki zabiegom Fabiusa Zgorzkniałego zostało wielokrotnie sklonowane. Abaddon odzyskał je jednak, po czym nakazał jego zniszczenie wraz z pozostałymi klonami. XVII Legion thumb|left|LorgarPatriarcha Lorgar: '''patrz Lorgar Aurelian. ''Legion'': Niosący Słowo. ''Miejsce odnalezienia'': Colchis ''Strona konfliktu'': zdrajca, Demoniczny Książe Chaosu Niepodzielnego. ''Status'': pozostawał w Oku Grozy na swojej Demonicznej Planecie Sicarius, studiując moce Chaosu. Po uformowaniu się Wielkiego Ryftu (Cicatrix Maledictum) pojawiły się pogłoski, że zakończył swoje odosobnienie i powrócił do rzeczywistości, prowadząc potężne siły Niosących Słowo, gotowych raz na zawsze rzucić na kolana całą galaktykę i zabić fałszywego Imperatora. XVIII Legion thumb|left|VulkanPatriarcha Vulkan:patrz Vulkan . ''Legion'': Salamandry. ''Miejsce odnalezienia'': Nocturne. ''Strona konfliktu'': lojalny, pozostał wierny Imperatorowi. ''Status'': zaginiony, ma powrócić gdy członkowie jego Legionu odnajdą dziewięć pozostawionych przez niego artefaktów. XIX Legion thumb|left|Corvus CoraxPatriarcha Corvus Corax: patrz Corax. ''Legion'': Krucza Gwardia. ''Miejsce odnalezienia'': Lycaerus (później zwane Deliverance). ''Strona konfliktu'': lojalny, pozostał wierny Imperatorowi. ''Status'': Po zakończeniu Herezji Horusa wyruszył samotnie do Oka Grozy. Poddany działaniu Osnowy, potrafi przybierać formę postaci składającej się z cienia i ciemności, otoczonej stadem kruków. Spędzając wieki na walce z pomiotami Osnowy udało mu się odkryć miejsce pobytu przeprowadzających rytuał Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu z Legionu Niosących Słowo. Wykorzystując swoje umiejętności podkradł się do nich niepostrzeżenie i urządził ich rzeź. Wówczas słysząc wołanie swoich synów w Osnowie, na pole walki przybył ich genetyczny ojciec- Lorgar Aurelian. Pomiędzy Prymarchami wywiązała się walka, w której zwyciężył Corax. Lorgar ratując siebie oraz pozostałych przy życiu wojowników przedostał się przez stworzony przez siebie portal do swojej głównej siedziby na Demonicznym Świecie Sicariusie. Corax nie mogąc podążyć zanim zapowiedział mu tylko, że teraz odnalazł jego trop i będzie go ścigał aż do śmierci oraz zniszczenia jego samego i wszystkiego co stworzył. XX Legion thumb|left|Alpharius/OmegonPatriarcha Alpharius/Omegon (bliźniaki):patrz Alpharius/Omegon . ''Legion'': Legion Alfa. ''Miejsce odnalezienia'': nieznane. ''Strona konfliktu'': zdrajcy, brak danych co do tego, gdzie przebywają. ''Status''': Alpharius zginął z ręki Rogala Dorna podczas bitwy na Plutonie. Jego brat Omegon wyczuł jego śmierć pomimo znacznej odległości, jaka ich od siebie dzieliła. Po zgonie brata objął przywództwo nad Legionem. Jego losy po Herezji Horusa pozostają nieznane, jednak podczas walk na Eskradorze został pokonany przez Roboute Guillimana, brak jednak ostatecznego potwierdzenia jego śmierci. Lojaliści Zdrajcy Ciekawostki Ogólne: *W książce Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie przedstawione są wydarzenia, podczas których doszło do wykradzenia Patriarchów z laboratorium. Dowiadujemy się tego poprzez wizje Horusa, który wskutek obrażeń doznanych podczas walki z Eugenem Tembą, znajduje się w krytycznym stanie. Zostaje wówczas przewieziony za namową Erebusa do loży węży na planetę Davin, celem jego uleczenia. Jak się okazuje, zostaje odprawiony mroczny, tajemny rytuał, wskutek którego Horus zostaje przeniesiony poza świadomość, a Mroczni Bogowie za pomocą Erebusa podsyłają mu wizje zarówno przyszłości, jak i przeszłości. Wskutek jednej z takich wizji Horus przenosi się w czasie do laboratorium w Himalajach, obserwując (a właściwie stając się mimowolnym uczestnikiem) wydarzeń związanych z wykradzeniem Patriarchów. :Nie ma pewności, czy przedstawione w książce wydarzenia są tylko fałszywą wizją Mrocznych Bogów, nie mające nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością, czy też faktycznie do tego wypadku doszło w opisywany sposób. Jeżeli jednak przyjąć drugą opcję, dowiadujemy się ciekawych rzeczy. :Po pierwsze Horus ze złości uderza w jedną z kapsuł powodując jej rozszczelnienie. Jest to kapsuła z jednym z zaginionych Patriarchów oznaczonych numerem XI. Ponieważ wcześniejszy opis bytów przebywających w kapsułach wskazuje, że nie są to jeszcze w pełni uformowane istoty, istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że doszło do śmierci lub poważnego uszkodzenia tego Prymarchy. Co więcej, chwilę po tym wydarzeniu dochodzi do otwarcia portali chaosu wysyłających inkubatory po całej galaktyce. Z opisów losów Patriarchów wiemy jednak, że z każdej kapsuły wyszła samodzielna istota ludzka, pod postacią dziecka. W takim razie powstaje pytanie, czy udziału w stworzeniu Prymarchów nie mieli Bogowie Chaosu. Dalej dochodzi do starcia Horusa z członkami Custodes Imperatora, którzy nie rozpoznając Patriarchy (trudno się dziwić, skoro nie widzieli go jeszcze wtedy w postaci dorosłej lub Chaos mógł zmienić jego wygląd), atakują go. Horusowi udaje się ich bez trudu pokonać, jednakże wówczas do laboratorium wkracza sam Imperator. Gdy widzi on co się dzieje, zatrzymuje na chwilę upływ czasu. Kapsuły zatrzymują się w połowie drogi do portalu. Imperator następnie pyta Horusa, czy się znają. Horus wzruszony widokiem ojca odpowiada, że tak. Imperator odpowiada wtedy: "Chcesz zniszczyć moje wielkie dzieło, ale to ci się nie uda. Błagam cię zawróć z tej drogi. Inaczej wszystko będzie stracone.". Następnie zaś ojciec Prymarchów kieruje wzrok na zawieszone w powietrzu inkubatory rozważając konsekwencje wszystkich wydarzeń, które jeszcze wtedy nie nastąpiły. W tej chwili widać, jak podejmuje decyzję i odwraca się od kapsuł. Czas ponownie ruszył, a kapsuły dotarły do portali rozrzucających je po galaktyce. :Jeżeli przyjąć, że do wydarzeń w laboratorium doszło w opisywany sposób widzimy, że Imperator mógł powstrzymać ten wypadek. Co więcej z wcześniejszej rozmowy Erebusa (który w wizjach Horusa występował jako zmarły wcześniej Sejanus) z Horusem wynika, że Imperator posiadał dar przepowiadania przyszłości, bez trudu w swoich wizjach mógł sięgnąć zarówno w przeszłość, jak i przyszłość. Jest to o tyle prawdopodobne, że był przecież najpotężniejszą istotą w galaktyce i posiadał niezrównane moce psioniczne. Co więcej, niektórzy z Patriarchów także posiadali ten dar, niejako "nabywając" go od swojego ojca. Oznacza to, że Imperator przewidział te wydarzenia, jednak zdecydował się nie ingerować w nie. Nie jesteśmy w stanie stwierdzić jednoznacznie co nim mogło kierować, można jedynie domniemywać, że uznał, np.: iż do pełnego człowieczeństwa i rozwoju Prymarchowie będą w stanie dojść jedynie stawiając czoła prawdziwemu życiu i trudnościom z nim związanych. Doświadczenie, które zyskają, pozwoli im na ukształtowanie ich charakterów, a to, po której stronie się opowiedzą ostatecznie, będzie zależało od nich samych. : Dopóki jednak nie uzyskamy więcej informacji, nie jesteśmy w stanie stwierdzić, czy te domniemania są prawdziwe. Ciekawe są jednak jeszcze dywagacje Erebusa, który przemawiając w imieniu Mrocznych Potęg zadaje Horusowi pytanie, jak Imperator był w stanie stworzyć Prymarchów. Jak słusznie zauważa nie mogło być to tylko kwestią technologii, bo dlaczego nie stworzyć wówczas 50 czy 100 Patriarchów? Bez wątpienia w ich tworzenia musiała być zaangażowana "magia", przez co należy rozumieć najprawdopodobniej potęgę Osnowy. Także Eldrad Ulthran przed rozmową z Fulgrimem, wskazywał na niebezpieczeństwo, jakie wiązało się z korzystaniem przez Imperatora z mrocznych mocy przy tworzenie Patriarchów. : Z dalszych dziejów Herezji dowiadujemy się o jej początkach oczami Argela Tala, kapitana Zakonu Zębatego Słońca, należącego do Legionu Niosących Słowo. Otóż Kapitan wraz z wybranymi wojownikami podczas podróży do Oka Grozy cofa się w czasie dzięki pomocy demona Ingethel. Dostaje się tym samym do laboratorium Imperatora, w którym dojrzewają Prymarchowie. Jak się okazało, ich inkubatory pokryte są napisami przypominającymi język Colchidy, czyli planety macierzystej Legionu Niosących Słowo. Zgodnie ze słowami demona jest to pierwotny język Chaosu. Same inkubatory zaś otoczone są przez potężne Pole Gellera, które jak wiadomo ma chronić przed ingerencją Osnowy. Tym samym mamy ostateczny dowód na to, że Prymarchowie zostali stworzeni przez Imperatora z wykorzystaniem potężnej technologii i zakazanej wiedzy Osnowy. Argel Tal i jego ludzie wściekli na kłamstwo, które legło u podstaw ich egzystencji postanowili działać. Argel Tal niszczy Pole Gellara powodując tym samym natychmiastową ingerencję Bogów Osnowy i wysłanie kapsuł w Immaterium. Przed wydostaniem się z ośrodka Imperatora słyszą jeszcze dalekie odgłosy walki i krzyki Horusa. Oznacza to, że w jednym momencie czasu, niezależnie od siebie i bez wiedzy o swoim pobycie w przeszłości, Zakon Zębatego Słońca oraz Horus spotkali się w laboratorium Imperatora. Dlatego też możemy śmiało przyjąć, że wszystkie te wydarzenia miały miejsce, zaś rozproszenie kapsuł było również zamierzone przez samego Imperatora, który mogąc to powstrzymać, nie decyduje się na to. Z ciekawostek warto wspomnieć o tym, że po tym wydarzeniu Argel Tal miał wizję najważniejszych (wg Bogów Chaosu) Prymarchów, którzy mieli decydować o kształcie przyszłej wojny, zwłaszcza po stronie Chaosu. Wbrew rzeczywistości było ich jednak 10, a nie 9, zaś po dość enigmatycznych opisach możemy dojść do przekonania, że tym "dodatkowym" Patriarchą mógł być Lion El'Jonson. Stąd też pojawia się pytanie- czy był on przymierzany do bycia wrogiem Imperatora na wypadek, gdyby do czasów Herezji Horusa przetrwało ich 20, czy też niezależnie od straty dwóch Prymarchów, ma on jeszcze istotną rolę do odegrania? Legion X Ferrus Manus *pojawiają się pogłoski (niepotwierdzone), że Patriarcha znajduje się na Marsie, gdzie jest z wolna rekonstruowany przez Adeptus Mechanicus. Jego nadejście ma symbolizować przebudzenie wulkanu na Medusie. Legiony II i XI- Zaginieni Prymarchowie *Wśród wielu fanowskich teorii na temat tego, co się z nimi stało najpopularniejsze mówią o tym, że jeden z Patriarchów był miłośnikiem obcych form życia i modyfikował na własną rękę swoich Astartes o genomy obcych, zaś drugi, zafascynowany sztuczną inteligencją, począł na wielką skalę tworzyć taką technologię. Za obie te zbrodni zostali skazani na unicestwienie i wymazanie z kart historii. Resztę ich Legionistów, u których nie stwierdzono niebezpiecznych tendencji, włączono najprawdopodobniej do Legionu Ultramarines, który gwałtownie urósł w liczebność. W wielu krótkich fragmentach w serii książek z cyklu Herezja Horusa są wzmianki o ich potencjalnym losie, żadne jednak nie wyjaśniają prawdziwych powodów ich zniknięcia. Wiadomo jednak o "incydentach" związanych z użyciem sił Kosmicznych Wilków, najprawdopodobniej właśnie w celu eksterminacji dwójki Prymarchów. Co jednak jest prawdą, nie wiadomo. W rzeczywistości twórcy celowo "pozbyli" się dwóch Legionów, aby fani figurkowej serii mogli stworzyć własne koloryty i historie dwóch Legionów podczas gier. Stąd też małe prawdopodobieństwo, aby kiedykolwiek pojawiły się pewne informacje o losach dwójki zaginionych Patriarchów. Legion XX Alpharius/Omegon *istnieje wśród fanów uniwersum teoria, że ich przywiązanie do Chaosu jest tylko wybiegiem, zasłoną dymną dla ich działań przeciwko wiarołomcom, a w rzeczywistości wykonują tajne rozkazy Imperatora przeciwdziałania planom Mrocznych Bogów. *Omegon być może został zabity przez Roboute Guillimana, jednak pojawiają się pogłoski, że w rzeczywistości nadal żyje. Źródła Informacje ogólne: *''Herezja Horusa: Czas Horusa; Dan Abnett; '' *''Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie; Graham Mcneill; str.439-445, 461-468, 476-479, 489-499 *''Herezja Horusa: Galaktyka w Ogniu; Ben Counter; '' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 6-8, 12'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu (4 edycja); str. 12-15'' *''Codex Chaos Space Marines (6 th edition); str. 8-11'' *''Fulgrim, Graham McNeill; str. 346'' *''Pierwszy Heretyk, Aaron Dembsky-Bowden; str. 314-328'' Lion El'Jonson: *''Zstąpienie Aniołów: Honor i lojalność; Mitchel Scanlon'' *''Kodeks Mroczne Anioły (4 edycja); str. 6-10'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''Codex Angels Of Death 2nd edition; str. 14'' *''Codex Dark Angels 8th edition'' *''Ashes of Prospero, Gav Thorpe; str. 19-20'' Fulgrim: *''Fulgrim; Graham McNeill; str. 33'' *''Codex Chaos Space Marines (6 th edition); str. 9'' *''Deathwach: First Founding; str. 79-80'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''The Gathering Storm III: Rise of the Primarch; str. 42-47'' *''The Gathering Storm II: Fracture of Biel-Tan; str. 84'' *''Fabius Bile: Clonelord, Josh Reynolds; str. 117-273'' *''Sons of the Emperor (Antologia): The Ancient Awaits, Graham Mcneill; str. 132-149'' Perturabo: *''Codex Chaos Space Marines (6 th edition); str. 9, 12'' *''Fulgrim: Visions of Treachery, wersja online; str. 194 (łączna liczba stron-247)'' *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 92-94'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja) str. 8'' *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines, 8th edition; str. 32'' Jaghatai Khan: *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 27-29'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''Ashes of Prospero, Gav Thorpe; str. 19-20'' *''The Last Hunt'' Leman Russ: *''Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie, Graham Mcneill; str, 478'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''Cykl Kosmiczny Wilk, część pierwsza: Kosmiczny Wilk, William King; str. 319-321 (na 441 stron)'' *''Ashes of Prospero, Gav Thorpe; str. 19-20'' *''War Zone Fenris: Curse of the Wulfen, Chapter 1'' Rogal Dorn: *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 54'' *''Codex Space Marines, 8th edition; str. 36'' *''Shadows of Treachery (Antologia), Prince of Crows; str. 160 (Antologia)'' Konrad Curze: *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 80-81'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' Sanguinius: *''Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie, Graham Mcneill; str. 478'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''Codex: Blood Angels (7 th edition); str. 10-12 (wersja elektroniczna na łącznie 273 strony)'' Ferrus Manus: *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 7'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''Fulgrim, Graham McNeill; str.620'' *''The Master of Mankind, Aaron Dembsky-Bowden; rozdział 23'' Angron: *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 82'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str.8'' *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook; str. 52'' Roboute Guilliman *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8, 12-15'' *''The Gathering Storm: Rise of the Primarch; str. 22, 28-29, 32, 38-40'' *''Zwiastun Nocy, Graham McNeill; str. 17-19, 23-24'' Mortarion: *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 84-85'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''Herezja Horusa: Ucieczka Eisensteina, James Swallow; str 36'' *''Dark Imperium, Guy Haley; cała książka'' Magnus Czerwony: *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 86-87'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''Warhammer 40000 (8 edycja) Rulebook; str. 164-165'' *''War Zone Fenris: Wrath of Magnus; str. 109-111, 117'' Horus: *''Herezja Horusa: Czas Horusa'' *''Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie, Graham Mcneill; str. 478'' *''Herezja Horusa: Galaktyka w Ogniu'' *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 90-91'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu (4 edycja); str. 22, 46'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' Lorgar: *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 89-90'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines, 8th edition; str. 40'' Vulkan: *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 20-21'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' Corvus Corax: *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 14-15'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''Sons of the Emperor (Antologia): Shadow of the Past, Gav Thorpe; str. 60-75'' Alpharius/Omegon: *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 78'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 8'' *''Praetorian of Dorn, John French; str. 228, 231-232'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Prymarchowie